


Potion Making, or at Least a Good College Try

by Voidilie



Series: Hat in Time AU Stuff [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Also he’s in a humanoid form in this, Gen, Originally less AU but he was used in RP so CHARACTER CHANGES and I got attached, Thats the only reason, because... He has freckles, first-person, i call him Freckles, thats it, very very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidilie/pseuds/Voidilie
Summary: Trying to make potions without a recipe is seldom ever advisable.
Series: Hat in Time AU Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Potion Making, or at Least a Good College Try

**Author's Note:**

> Someone help this idiot demon

Okay, one more time. Just… One more attempt. 

...I say, for the fiftieth time. 

Alright so maybe I’m not the best at making potions, but at least I’m TRYING. And… Failing. Every time. I can’t even count how many times it’s had some unwanted effect, no effect, or just exploded in my face entirely.  _ At least there’s no one around to see this. _

I sigh, filling up the pot with water once more, letting it simmer, then boil. Okay. Let’s go from the beginning. Base powder first, then stir. Let it sit. 1/3rd of a flame petal. Stir. Let sit. Rinse and repeat with each ingredient. Keep a steady hand, don’t stir too much, don’t stir too little, keep the water from boiling over, don’t let the fire go out.

All this for a potion I don’t even know will succeed.

What has my afterlife come to?

After some time of waiting, and stirring, and watching… It turns into a nice(?) orangey color. At least it didn’t explode, but there’s still one thing I need to do…

...Test it’s effect.

This has  _ always _ been my least favorite part. I’ve had to go through a long,  _ long _ list of ailments caused by my failed attempts, and while sure, those things might be useful for SOMETHING, it’s not pleasant to have it happen!

If I’m right, this potion will give resistance to fire for a bit. If I’m wrong… Just about anything could happen. Oh boy. Well, putting it off will only make me dread it more. Let’s just get this over with. I gently poke the mixture, an- ACK! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOW DO I ALWAYS DO THIS!?!? 

OKAY. After WAITING FOR IT TO COOL, I take some empty bottles and a funnel off of a shelf, and start carefully ladling the mixture into them. Then, I put a cork on all but one. This’ll be the one I test. ...On myself. I really,  _ really _ hope I didn’t accidentally make something like a self-destruct potion.

I breathe in deeply, before drinking the whole bottle in a single gulp. 

…

…

For a few minutes, nothing happens. Did… Did I accidentally make a potion that isn’t anything? ...No. That would have had a completely different effect, that would have just made me feel like I was gonna puke. No, this one just… Didn’t seem to do anything. Well, time to clean this up and try again… I turn back to my supply shelf- and hear something fall to the floor behind me. What?? I wasn’t moving my arms around enough to hit anything, and even if I was, I would have felt the impact.

I turn my head back to the toppled item, the pot, puzzled as to what might have caused it, and am hit with first confusion, then _dread_. Behind me is a tail. The potion made me grow a _tail_. _A FOX tail._ **_A_** ** _glowing orange_** ** _fox tail_**.

I really fucked up this time.

I summon a mirror and check my reflection and, sure enough, there’s a pair of fox ears on my head replacing my normal ones, and glowing orange fur starting to appear on my skin. Lovely. It was a potion that turns you into a  _ fire spirit _ . JUST what I needed today. And of course, now that I know it’s  _ happening _ , I can  _ feel _ it. Eugh. I’ve never understood the appeal of transformation potions. They’re so… UNCOMFORTABLE.

I feel my face starting to shift around, and look back into the mirror, confirming what I already knew would happen. It’s becoming longer, like a muzzle, and shaping up like one, too. Blegh. To my annoyance, my hair’s getting shorter too. And I don’t even have anyone to  _ blame _ for it this time except for myself. 

I toss aside the mirror, no longer able to desummon it, and not wanting to watch this anymore. Great. Great! Lovely! Wonderful! I pace around until the changes start to get too uncomfortable to allow that, then I curl up on the floor in a little ball. 

I just wanted to make pooootiiiiiooooooooooooons! Why must I be so BAD at this???

...Once I’m sure it’s over, I stand back up. Egh. This is gonna take some getting used to. Hopefully it won’t last too long… I hate not having access to my usual powers.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add onto this later whoooo knoooooows


End file.
